gatwarrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Remnants
"We are called the Remnant, but to us we are the successors" "Successors of the True Empire" -General Septimus Forma and Karren Fel The Imperial Remnant was an organized resistance formed from the unified holdings and rump states of various Imperial cells who had ruled their own territories following the final collapse of the Ord Septim Empire at the conclusion of the Colonial Wars. As the galaxy's largest 'official' Imperial power, the Remnant adhered to the tenets of the former Emperor order; although anti-alien sentiment were abolished, the Remnant maintained a strong military and limited public expression. The military was composed of the Imperial Navy, Imperial Army, and the Imperial Army; making up the Remnant's war machine were traditional Imperial walkers. Led by General Septimus Forma and Prince Lucian Romius from the inception after the Colonial Wars. The Remnant was born after the fall of Ord Septim when General Septimus Forma refused to recognize the defeat and treaty that bound Ord Septim as a sovereign planet of the Grand Republic, and lead the United Imperial Fleet-themselves formed from dozens of other like-minded Imperial officials and unified their assets. With a well-defined stretch of territory and several battleships in the Fleet, Septimus Formawas elected High Admiral of the Fleet. The Imperial heads of state would call the state the 'True' Empire. but it was also known as Imperial Remnant or simply the Resistance. Fel continued the former Empire's fight against the Grand Republic in the ongoing resistance movement and through successful fighting them in small battles could not risk an open battle with a great portion of the Imperial fleet being on Ord Tarnis for due process. Regardless, the Imperial Remnant would decline in prestige and resources years after the fall of Ord Septim with no official support from the new goverment that arose on Ord Septim and would be reduced to a mobile fleet constantly on the move striking at small targets or raiding supply routes. Soon, Prince Lucian would reveal and join the Remnants as a Head of State, given his claim to the Throne of Septim and Daval. It is only speculated that he will help the Remnants regain the Seat of the Imperials and oust the Republic. It should be noted that the Imperial Remnants are in general not entirely the same under Prince Romius and Admiral Forma. Romius would be the da-facto head of the Imperial March, which composed of Romius Loyalists of the Dawn Imperials while Septimus was the da-facto leader of the Remnants. The March contained greater firepower, leadership and organization. The strength of the Remnants were their immense manpower compared to the March. Regardless, the Remnants blame Romius for the serious losses during the Colonial Wars, and for the dozens of conflicts fought in Emperor Romius name, and they most of all blamed him for the fall of Ord Septim and the disasters that occurred to the Empire due to Romius recklessness and overconfidence that ultimately destoryed the Empire as the Theron marched on the Imperial Palace of Septim and executed the Emperor, to current knowledge. Prince Lucian is dead by all accounts. Organization Overview "Prince Lucian, do you want to head back to the Remnant Fleet?" "Imperial Fleet. And Yes." -Imperial Lt. Varys and Imperial Prince Lucian Romius after he is discovered The Imperial Remnants was a combination of Imperial resistance that emerged after the Colonial Wars when Admiral Septimus Forma led the United Imperial Fleets out of the battlefields in the Imperial Core Systems and pledged them to the protection of Imperial worlds against further Republic attacks, provided that said worlds joined them. The Septim Empire ceased to exist soon after, the Remnants reduced to squabbling fleets and Commanders answerable to no one. The Grand Republic was the new locus of Imperial power, and continued to prosecute conflict with the Grand Republic until the Remnants lost all ability to maintain a proper fleet after losing Ord Tarnis and dozens of cells were formed together from the United Fleet into the Imperial Remnants across multiple worlds In the Remnant's early years, Septimus called It the 'The Empire' to distinguish it from the Ord Septim Empire and other Imperial resistance groups, but it was also known as 'Imperial Remnants' or the Resistance by the Grand Republic. Imperial and Grand Republic individuals alike also used the term "Remnants of the Empire," which had previously been applied to the Empire in the years after Emperor Romius' execution by the Theron Protectorate. The Remnant was symbolically respected by the traditional Imperial crest. Government Admiral Septimus held the Rank of High Admiral of the Imperial Fleet. He was the leader of the Remnants despite being technically subordinate to Prince Lucian Romius, who had the authority to order the fleet into military action. However, several disastrous offensive against the Grand Republic that lost large swathes of Imperial territory prompted Forma to take overall command of the Remnants, trying to strangle Lucian' authority. He gained his declaration, but Romius consensus was yet required before Forma could make any large-scale decisions. The High Admiral addressed each Imperial Commander in the Remnant as expected, but following the devastation of Ord Septim, he maintained a system of check and balances that prevented any one in the Remnant from causing disorder. Forma was picking and choosing what information he shared with his Prince, asserting to outsiders that the Remnant was not run by a committee. The Remnant's goverment sat on the planet Ord Orinda from the fall of Ord Septim to the policy of avoiding Republic' capture. Some aspects of Septim Empire that the Remnant maintained included a strong military profession and limited venues of public expression, but the Remnant was far more progressive than the Empire had been. However, the Remnant unobtrusively adhered to the strict tenets of Romius's policy and consequently found itself growing increasingly irrelevant to galactic affairs after the Colonial Wars and when Prince Lucian was appointed Head of State at the end of the conflict, it caused tension in the Remnants with Lucian and Septimus butting heads for control. The end of the Colonial Wars also saw dozens of third parties suggest that the Imperials atone for their crimes by setting up trials on Ord Septim which saw to the execution of highly trained nobles and Imperial officials within the Septim Goverment. During Lucian's leadership, the Remnant resulted to gathering its strength after word was recieved that Ord Septim was burning, and Remnant's grip on the planet slipped due to the brutal fighting. Military "We still hold inhabited systems. we have the Fleet. We're still very much a resistance to be reckoned with." -Captain Daladin of the Tarnis Imperial Cell The Imperial Remnant's state was based on having a strong military and an Emperor as Its leader. The Imperial Military consisted of the Imperial Navy, Imperial Army, and the Trooper Corps. The military was answerable to Imperial High Command. Imperial Intelligence was used by the Remnant, as were Fleet Intelligence and Communication Intelligence. Imperial Specialized were dispatched to worlds outside of Imperial space. As Imperial Head of State, Septimus Forma secretly maintained and oversaw the Imperial Knight Project, aswell as other projects that would see huge additions to the Imperial Fleet to strengthen the military. The Imperial army included armored cores and gunships of multiple designs from Ord Daval and Ord Septim. The Remnant's elite shock troopers were said to be the most skilled fighters In the Military Arsenal, historically employed by the Imperial Knights as support. Additionally, Navy Troopers were utilized by the Imperial Navy. Throughout the Remnants's history, its Destroyer complement included Consul-Dreadnoughts and other Destroyer, Sorannan-class Cruiser and the Garda Frigates alongside the later Crusader-Class Frigates. The Remnant depended on the capacity to produce in large numbers. Remnant space was patrolled by Deep-Space Patrol Vessels, ships whose small bays contained boxy military-grade rescue shuttles. Terrority "Can we hold on to our territory, though? The Grand Republic has perpetuated the lie that we are defeated and divided, that we insist on our own destruction." "I don't think so. I believe we can convince even the most rabid of them that the worlds currently under Imperial rule remain with us by their own choice." -Commander Karren Fel and High Admiral Septimus Forma The Remnant's territory originally consisted of space that had previously belonged to the Ord Septim Empire and then other Imperial Rim Factions that joined with Septimus Forma to create the Imperial Remnants. Imperial territory stetched from fringe worlds to mere space stations in Imperial space, but after years of losing ground to the Grand Republic, it has been reduced to several worlds and often relying on a mobile fleet to remain undetected. Following the Colonial War, the Remnant's influence decreased, as people across the galaxy saw them as tumultuous Imperials trying to continue a war they lost. History The birth of the Remnant An Empire falls At the waning days of the Colonial War, the Ord Septim Empire suffered a crushing defeat at the Battle of Ord Septim to the Grand Republic, their opponent in the Colonial War. The Republic Fleet destroyed the Empire's Defense Fleet over Septim, and Emperor Romius was killed; executed by Theron Protectorate as Septim fell under occupation. The battle also saw the Imperial Dreadnought Harbringer, flagship of the Imperial Navy and the battlecruiser Pride of the Core destroyed. Admiral Strage, commander of the next communications ship in line- the Imperial Crusader-Class Cruiser Phoenix was killed when an ion blast overloaded his neural shunt, and command of the fleet was left in the hands of Phoenix's Captain Septimus Forma. Finding his forces in disarry, Septimus ordered a retreat to the planet Ord Tarnis. With the fleet regrouped, Septimus called a council of war and advocated that they return to Ord Septim and crush the Republic. When Admiral Carivus, the ranking admiral, proved indecisive, Admiral Kait took part of the fleet and retreated into the fringe systems until a clear chain of command could be established. As the Emperor had never provided a succession plan in the event of his death, and with the disappearance of the Prince, other naval officers followed Kait example and fortified their holdings, declaring themselves independent. Despite this, the Empire was put on the defensive despite their numerical and economical advantages over the Grand Republic. Countless Worlds fell to the Republic, as news of Romius' execution spread across the Galaxy The Republic consolidated their holdings and won worlds over through diplomacy before executing an aggressive military push into the Empire that was crumbling from within due to the machination of its own ambitious politicians. Three years after Ord Septim, the Empire's territory had been reduced to a quarter of its former size, and the state was widely considered to be merely the "remnants of the Empire" until the utter collapse of Imperial authority ensured and the Empire ceased to exist. Rising from the ashes 6 Years after, Admiral Öctavia Fleet emerged from years of isolation in the fringe systems and prosecuted for a disastrous military campaign against the Grand Republic. After limping into the fringe systems aboard her sole remaining ship the Gorgon, she declared herself an ambassador of the Imperial Message, traveling to Imperial worlds espousing a message of unification. Unwilling to give up their power, the feuding Imperial officials dismissed her ideas and continued their own tensions against each other. While she was at the world of Admiral Carvius, the forces of Admiral Kait attacked, fleeing after destorying the flagship of Carvius Fleet. Admiral Carvius along with Öctavia responded by utterly decimating Kait Fleet and ordering her at gunpoint to surrender and be assimilated into Carvius Forces. Septimus, now a Vice Admiral In Kait' Fleet found himself agreeing with Öctavia assertions over an open comm channel that the Imperials needed to stop fighting among themselves and focus their efforts against the Grand Republic. He ordered Kait's defensive fleet to similarly stand down, and took a shuttle from his Phoenix-Class Star Destoryer to join Öctavia on the bridge of the Sentinel. The resulting agreement proposed a detente Council. Using both of their reputation as pull, Septimus convinced thirteen Imperial admirals-Including Öctavia, Kait, Carvius, and Admiral Travis to join together with their forces. The Fleets of the Imperial Admirals pledged themselves to Septimus, whom Öctavia called the architect of the Imperial Reunication. In a departure from the traditional Imperial doctrine, women and non-Humans were allowed to actively participate in military service. Öctavia intended to relinquish control of the United Imperial Fleets after launching a devasting strike at the Grand Republic Shipyard World of Ranka Prime. However, the Republic fleet was able to chase down the Imperial Fleet In a disastrous defeat for the Imperials, and with her plans having fallen to rubble. Öctavia relinquished full command of the United Fleet to Septimus. Although not the type to sieze power, Septimus proved himself an extremely capable leader. he strengthened ties with the Admirals of surviving Imperial holdings in the Galaxy-who had the earlier supported Öctavia's United Fleets with credits and war material-and decided to withdrawal all of his fleets and war arsenals from the Imperial Core which he felt would keep his new power bottled up. Before leaving, he discovered squadrons of robotic fighters, caches of arms, mines, and the Star Dreadnoughts Dominion within abandoned Core Armories. As the Outer Fringe systems offered more resources, better-traveled lanes and favorable opportunities to harass Grand Republic shipping, Septimus pledged his fleets to protect the Imperial Rim worlds on the condition that they join his cause. The Vestige Regency agreed that the Dreadnought Dominion along with the Imperial Fleet Septimus had would be enough to defend against the Grand Republic and named Septimus High Admiral of the new Imperial Remnant. Donated to the new Imperial body were their carefully-hoarded stores of munitions and war material. The Remnant was a un-defined political faction stretching across known space, with additional scattered holdings in other regions of the galaxy. Septimus referred to his new state as the "true Empire" but it was also known as simply the resistance. The Remnant was also called "Septimus's Empire" in order to distinguish it from surviving Imperial states and from the Romius' Loyalists. Ending the War "Thanks to Septimus's unification efforts, the Remnants was stable, though only a shadow of the Empire. If anyone could restore the Empire...Septimus appeared to be the one." Septimus knew that the Remnant was not capable of mounting a serious offensive against the Grand Republic, but believed that the key to victory was to win the hearts of the Imperial Core which was by this time under heavy occupation from the Republic 4th Fleet. He was aware that some factions in the Grand Republic would prefer to see the Remnants wiped out completely; indeed, Grand Republic pickets were routienly pushing deep into the Imperial Quadrant. As such, Septimus decided to show that the Remnant was not yet dead by defending what was seen as the Empire's borders. While the fleet was preparing to mount an offensive to retake the Imperial core, Imperial agents successfully located Prince Lucian In the Dawn System with Admiral Nova' Epsilon Fleet. However, relations downgraded due to Lucian demanding authority in the Remnants and Septimus harshaly denied his Prince, therefore splintering the Remnant Forces in two, one in the self-proclaimed Imperial March and the other in the Imperial Remnant lead by Septimus. Around the same time, Republic Agent Ryla was on a one-man mission to assassinate members of the Imperial Military Command. After encountering and escaping from the Imperial Fleet, which was gathering near Ord Epsilon, he landed on an unknown planet and was recruited to serve as a trainer in General Konur restatement of the Imperial Knight Project. However Konur was later killed as the Republic launched an assault on that world. Six months after Öctavia resignation, Septimus took the Dominion to the planet Helium and retrieved a complement of Imperial fighters, which was critical to maintain the Fleet. Septimus kicked off the Campaign and launched the greater portion of the Imperial Fleet Into the Imperial Core, taking the trade routes leading out and capturing Ord Buldur, which was the doorstep to Ord Septim. The High Admiral believed that holding Buldur would sufficiently demonstrate Imperial power without provoking an aggressive response, and as such, he dispatched emissaries to Ord Septim who stated that no further offensive would be launched if the Remnant's borders were respected. The Grand Republic responded with force, as they feared another assault into the Imperial core, and dispatched Supreme Commander Malcom to the frontlines aboard their own dreadnought, accompanied by the 4th Republic Fleet. Before Malcom arrival, Septimus took the Midnight and Urce systems while Commander Karren, accompanied by a complement of Imperial-Star Cruisers captured the defenceless systems of Tartaglia. The arrival of the Republic 4th Fleet sparked a series of strikes and parries between the Remnants and Republic as the Dominion and the Republic Flagship stalked each other, the first engagements came in the Ord Darkon systems, and both battles were won by the Grand Republic who secured the systems. The Remnant Fleet was able to best the Republic Fleet in a bid for control of the Tyan system after battling the enemy to a stalemate at Kronos, and citizens of both the Remnant and the Grand Republic became enthralled by tales of the duels between the great capital ships of the opposing fleets. Eventually Malcom was reinforced by Admiral Bell and the Carrier Redeemer and Septimus gradually fell back. The final showdown came at Kronus, where Septimus sprang a trap. Additional Imperial Starships entered the battle mid-way and destoryed the Redeemer, forcing Malcom to retreat from Kronus however it fortified the Imperial core and surrounding systems. Eventurally border clashes became routine. Losing ground Over the next several years,the Remnant continued to wit, but Septimus scored a personal victory when he reclaimed the Sentinel, his old flagship, from the Grand Republic during the Battle of Gravlex. In the following year, two Star Battleships emerged and joined the Remnant. During the largely peaceful period, Imperial officials were starting to push for peaceful end of hostities between the Imperial Remnant and the Grand Republic, an offer made all the more enticing when the Republic Senate made a peace offering by allowing former imperials to hold elected office. The Imperial Commanders believed it to be a prelude to Invasion and secretly contacted several Imperial Admirals not of the Remnant to aid them In a conflict with the Republic, Septimus thought this was a rather mad ploy given the downgraded state of the Navy but non the less complied and acquiesced to the Military's wishes. The Remnant launched their campaign to reclaim formely-held systems, believing the Grand Republic would decline to respond in full force out of fear of creating a public relations debacle. After secoring a victory at Kronus, Septimus launched surprise strikes deep Inside Imperial Core Terrority, both battles were Imperial Victories, however news that the Imperial Commanders presumely aiding the Remnant were handily defeated by the Republic eighth fleet would cause Septimus to be routed on several fronts. The final engagement came at Ord Minor, where Septimus deployed the Dominion hoping for a repeat of Kronus. However, Intelligence revealed a weakness in the Imperial Fleet- a weakness that was exploited and would result in Malcom carefully won victory over Septimus, multiple strikes that would decimate the Imperial Fleet and promoted Septimus to order a retreat back to Remnant Space. The Remnant Fleet was decimated, and it found itself controlling a mere pocket of Imperial space with only a few shipyards. Septimus decided to take full command and told the remaining surviving Commanders that he was In charge, and If anyone disobeyed they would be executed. They accepted his proclamation, when the years of work had been undone in a matter of battles. Current Status "Tell them, It is time to discuss a new strategy" "Admiral, what about the Imperial Loyalist that serve Romius? Shouldn't we contact them for support?" "The Imperial March will be the destruction of all we hold dear, I will never see Romius on the Throne, it is time for new leadership. Commander." -High Admiral Septimus, to Commander Caamas.